I Think He Likes The Insanity
by LyricAiLove
Summary: Lyric is a new agent working in the BAU. She's quirky, weird, and has a mysterious aura about her. Spencer Reid is the youngest member of his team and the least experienced when it comes to women and romance. Can she change that? Horrible summary, I know. Rated M for suggestive themes and later chapters. *Wink*
1. Clumsy Agents and Chinese Food

Hello all! This story will be an prologue of sorts to a story I've been thinking about doing. It's a self insert fic. Meaning that using an alias, namely the one that I use as a pen name also, I write out a developing friendship between the Criminal Minds character Spencer Reid and "Lyric".

Oh, and needless to say I don't own CM, or the characters. If I did I'd be on that show as MGG's love interest.

* * *

I was just starting out in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'd hoped all those years of training and certification have paid off. I would have hated to be the rookie everyone hates.

I had just parked in the parking garage when I glanced at my watch and noticed I was late.

"Oh no! Crap, crap, crap!" I grabbed my box of things and my small bags of personal items for my desk and hurried off to the bullpen. First day in and I'm already running late for the day. What kind of agent am I?

Well as I stepped into the elevator and took a deep breath, I couldn't help but smile. Special Agent Lyric. Has quite the nice ring to it, huh? Though, as I stepped through the beautiful glass doors and began to powerwalk towards the Section Chief's office, I slammed into someone, dropping my things onto the floor and landing with a thud myself.

"Ow…." As I looked up and rubbed a hand on my hurt arm I saw one of the most gorgeous men I'd ever seen in my life. He was rather tall, though sort of lanky and he had dark circles under his eyes. He reminded me of L Lawliet from Death Note with those dark circles. However he'd beat L in a handsome contest hands down. He was staring down at me and frowning while some of the other agents snickered from their desks at us. Guess I'd already made quite the impression….

"Um, I'm sorry. Let me help you with that…" He was bending down to pick up some of my littered items and for the life of me I couldn't find my voice. For some reason I was stuck in this catatonic state where all I could do was stare at him in awe of his…well, to be honest, his utter beauty. The angular points of his face, soft pouty lips, heart stopping hazel eyes…Oh his eyes!

I placed a hand on my chest to hopefully stop the pounding of my heart and somehow that last part slipped out of my mouth. (Whoops! Catatonic state over.) "Hazel eyes…."

The guy stopped what he was doing and glanced up at me. "…..Yes, I do have hazel eyes." He took a moment and smiled, beginning to rattle off a bunch of information at once. "Did you know that eye color is determined by two factors: One being the pigmentation of the iris and the other being the frequency –dependence of the scattering of light by the turbid medium of the fibrovascular layer of tissue, or the stroma. Hazel eyes in particular, such as mine, are caused by the Rayleigh scattering of light in the stroma." He nodded in confirmation while my mind sort of was overwhelmed by such knowledge.

"Are…Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing most of my things before standing up straight and holding out a hand to help him up.

"Ah, yes. Yes I am." He smiled shyly when he realized I already knew of him. He looked at my hand and cringed, standing up on his own. "I, well, don't take offense but I don't touch the hands of strangers…Oh, and you are?" He put on a friendly smile as he handed me back my stuff.

"I'm Lyric. I'm the new agent that's starting here today. Nice to meet you, Dr. Reid. I'm somewhat of a fan." I giggled, blushing profusely without even realizing it. Seeing him in person was different than what I'd thought it'd be. For one, he didn't look as downright handsome in his pictures, though he does photograph well.

He looked away for a second. Was that a blush? "Welcome to the BAU, Lyric. Nice to meet you." He offered another smile and waved his hand as a greeting.

I waved back, remembering his discomfort with shaking hands. I'd guess it has to do with the transfer of germs. "Well, see you around. I have to go talk to the Section Chief!" I waved one more time while walking away and glanced at the agents who were snickering at us earlier, throwing them a small smile. They smiled back, though I wondered if they were sincere. Of course now I know they were.

* * *

**Sometime later….**

After talking to the Section Chief, I walked to my new desk which was across the room from Dr. Reid and his coworker's desks. They all looked so happy together.

My first day consisted of doing deskwork. A few people came up and talked to me, trying to get to know me. Even one of Dr. Reid's coworkers came up to me, his name was Derek. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. He was very handsome, charming smile, deep velvety voice, muscles to die for. Not my type but I could see how any other woman would instantly fall in love. He introduced himself to me and asked me a couple questions. Like how I was feeling, if I was enjoying myself so far, you know. Nice things that people ask to be supportive. And then he told me that I could ask him for help if I needed it. I thought about asking him for help with my hand to hand. I'd ask him later, no use in bringing it up right that second. So I went back to my work.

After a while I saw Dr. Reid get up and walk to get some coffee. I sat, debating whether or not to follow behind him and become better acquainted. I sighed and got up from my desk, grabbing the heart covered mug I'd brought with me that morning.

"So, is this like the break room?" I asked as I walked in behind him. He looked over his shoulder, almost looking as if I'd startled him. I noticed I almost made him spill his coffee and I cringed. "Sorry….I should announce myself _as _I enter the room." He let out a nervous giggle.

Dr. Reid shook his head, pouring a mountain full of sugar into his mug and taking an enthusiastic drink. "It's alright. I'm easily startled."

"So am I! Perhaps we should see who can scare who the most times. Make a game out of it…Ahehe." I coughed to cover up an awkward laugh and sighed. "Um, so….You being so smart must be amazing. Getting to always be the smartest guy in the room. People say I'm smart, but I'm nowhere as smart as you. Not even close. I don't have an eidetic memory, my IQ isn't 187, and I certainly can't read 20,000 words per minute."

He stared at me in shock as I basically had a mini trivia round on his intellect. "You….You know all these things?"

I didn't know whether to proudly proclaim that I did or try and play it off as if this was common knowledge. I settled on being silent and subtly nodding my head.

Dr. Reid blushed and took another drink of his coffee, setting his mug down and leaning against the counter. "You really are a fan, huh? Thank you." He smiled this small quirky smile. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on my face. "You're welcome! Well, I'll just get my brew."

"You know, even though coffee is an approved beverage by the FDA, caffeine has addictive properties, hence why people who are used to having their routine morning coffee are agitated when they don't have it."

I thought a moment and nodded my head, shrugging at him with a smirk. "How about you say all that in Latin?"

He chuckled, picking up his coffee mug and beginning to exit the room. "Touché, Miss Lyric."

I laughed and made my own mug of coffee, walking back to my desk with a huge smile on my face. I finished my caseload in record time and sat the rest of the day tapping my pen and staring over at Dr. Reid like a lovesick schoolgirl.

At the end of the day Reid (When had he become Reid?), Morgan and their coworkers got up to leave. I grabbed my jacket and messenger bag, walking over to Morgan and Reid and smiling. "Well, I'm on my way out. Mind if I get on the elevator with you guys?" It seemed that the other agents stayed out of their way, but I didn't see any harm in being friendly. They were just SSA's. It's not like they would bite or attack me for making an effort to be friends.

Morgan smiled and patted me on the back gently. "Sure, new girl. Come on."

"Thanks!" I stepped into the elevator, throwing Reid a glance. "Well, are you doing anything right now, Dr. Reid? I was thinking about getting something to eat before going home."

Reid smiled. "Sure. There's this Chinese place I like to go to. We can take my car."

Morgan promptly interjected at that point. "No, no, no! You do not want him to take the wheel. Pretty Boy should not be permitted to drive."

"Someone horrible behind the wheel?" I teased lightly, gently nudging Reid who squirmed away a bit. Darn, I forgot his issue with touching.

"I can drive, no one really likes to be in the car with me when I do, though. But if it makes you feel any better I'll let you drive." He nervously patted my shoulder, making me smile even bigger.

"Alright..." I stared up at him, placing my hand over his. We looked at each other with shy smiles on our faces until Morgan cleared his throat and stepped out of the elevator.

"See you two tomorrow. Hopefully nothing happens to disturb your night~ Or mine either." He walked out to his car, leaving us alone.

We snapped out of our trance and I led him to my car, unlocking the doors and getting in the passenger side. Reid gave me a weird look as I tossed him the keys which he barely caught. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you drive. You wanted to take my car, right?"

"Yes, but I thought you'd be driving. Didn't you hear Morgan? People hate riding in the car with me."

I chuckled, motioning for him to get into the driver's seat. "Get in and stop being so scared of yourself. I trust you to make sure nothing happens to me. You have got to learn how to have more confidence in yourself. You're a genius, I'm sure you can work a car. Just look at it as some sort of obscure equation."

That made him relax somewhat. "An equation, right. Well, thank you Lyric. That actually is how I make things easier." He smiled and got in the car, sticking the key in the ignition and starting it up, pulling out of the garage.

As we drove to the restaurant I turned on my Ke$ha CD, singing along to Dirty Love.

"Oh! Oh! I just want your dirty love! All I need is to get in between your sheets!"

Reid glanced at me with a weird expression. I was guessing I'd be seeing that look quite a bit that night. "Why do you listen to her? Dirty love sounds very unsanitary."

"Oh, well, she means dirty as in kinky. You know, that freaky stuff that has you grabbing the headboard and screaming out the name of your lover." I explained without missing a beat. Well that was crude of me. Reid at that point was turning 16 shades of red and gripping the steering wheel much tighter. "Oh, relax. I was just messing with you. I mean, that's what she meant but I didn't mean to say all that."

"That was an interesting way to describe a song. Well, uh we're almost there so is there any other songs that she made that isn't so...suggestive?"

"Hmmm...Honestly, not really. Ke$ha has made her living being out there and saying exactly what's on her name. She's a no holds barred potty mouth and I can respect that. Don't you like listening to someone who has the guts to say the things that none of us would dare say?"

He thought a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And...it does have a nice beat to it. So she's forgivable in that sense."

Reid pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car, looking over at me while I was still singing the lyrics. "So, is Lyric your real name?"

I chuckled. "No, but I prefer that name over my real one. And no I'm not telling you or anyone else what it is. You'll either hear it from the Section Chief or if one day I get busted for fighting the government from the inside."

He laughed. "That was a good one. Though I wouldn't make that joke at the Bureau."

"Yeah, uh, that wasn't a joke. Well, it was partly a joke but...I do want to change things for the better. And the only way to do that is to change things from the inside out. Work within the system and make it so the normal people who don't carry our credentials get the same respect we do."

Reid was giving me this look that I couldn't quite place. I didn't know if my mini rant had impressed or offended him. Either way, and handsome looks aside, I wouldn't take it back. Luckily I didn't have to. "That's brave. I guess you could say we're all sort of fighting the system from the inside...Though we'd never have the guts to come right out and say it."

"You just did." I smiled at him. "Well, on that note. Lets go get some food, I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

We both laughed and got out of the car. He turned on the alarm for me and clumsily tried to toss me my keys, though he completely missed me and they hit the hood of my car.

He cringed. "Sorry..."

I giggled as I grabbed my keys and walked towards the restaurant. "No problem, don't worry about it, hun."

He furrowed his brows at the term of endearment and walked in behind me. "Hun...?"

* * *

We sat at one of the back tables, talking lightly about anything and everything. At that moment the conversation had somehow gotten to Rocky Horror.

"Science Fiction/Double Feature sounded better in the movie." I argued, giving the doctor a playful grin.

"Oh no. I think the play version sounded more haunting. I also think the fact that the actors could react in real time to the audience is awesome."

"I agree in that sense. But you have to admit, Susan Sarandon singing Toucha Toucha Toucha Me was spot on genius in every way."

"I'll give you that one. And the Time Warp sequence in the movie was perfect."

"I know, right?! I still sometimes stop what I'm doing and get the urge to belt out, It's just a jump to the left!"

He continued with, "And then a step to the right!"

"Put your hands on your hips!"

"And bend your knees in tight!"

We both began to sing the song, making the few people in the restaurant glance back at us and smile. It was as if we'd forgotten there was anyone else. We burst into laughter after our impromptu performance of The Time Warp and ordered our food when the waitress came over.

I ordered first, looking down at the menu. "I'd like the pork fried rice with golden fingers and beef teriyaki."

Reid went next, tapping his fingers on the table. "Chicken fried rice and orange chicken."

We ate our food in relative silence, besides some relaxed exchanges between bites. After finishing Reid reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet the same time that I did.

"Lyric, don't worry about it. I got it." He frowned when he saw me pulling out some money.

"What? No, we're splitting the bill. I am not letting you pay for me. Listen Reid, I'm not one of those girls you have to dote on and fawn all over. I want to be your equal outside of work. That is, if you want to be my friend. I'd like to be yours."

"Oh, well yeah. I'd like to be your friend."

"Good, then let's split this bill and get out of here. I was late to work my first day so I need to be extra careful for the next couple of weeks. And that means to get in bed on time and get up on time so I can be a good agent."

We both laughed and placed our money on the table, along with a tip. (He paid the tip. He insisted.)

As we walked back to the car I began Ke$ha's song Warrior. Reid looked down at me and smiled. "You must really like her."

"Oh yeah. I have all her CD's. And since we're friends now, it's my job to influence you to come to the dark glittery side, where your darkest fantasies are sure to come true." I bumped him with my hips playfully, giggling at his weirded out expression.

"That actually sounds pretty frightening..." He flinched in surprise when I tossed him the keys again.

"Lets go back to the Bureau so you can pick up your car and we can be on our merry way."

He unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat as I got in the passenger's side. He pulled out of the parking lot and we drove back to the Bureau.

* * *

When we got back it was almost 12. I let out a yawn and stretched, leaning my head back as I got a little sleepy.

"Are you alright to drive?" Reid asked with a worried expression on his face. I swear, his big hazel eyes could have the toughest of men and woman melting in a second.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to wake myself up is all." I took out my MP3 player and put on my headphones, turning on the loudest rock song in my playlist and jolting completely awake. "Woo...That's a quick upper." I chuckled and winked at him as he stared at me like I was a lunatic. "Don't judge me. I have my ways of doing things and they're a bit bizarre."

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Oh no! I wasn't judging it's just that I've never seen anyone wake themselves up like that. Well, besides with a radio alarm clock so I guess it's not very weird at all...Not that I'm calling you weird or anything!"

"...Really? I'd like to think I'm weird. I wouldn't want to be normal. There's no fun in that." I shrugged and leaned over, kissing his cheek without thinking and stopping in my tracks when he turned completely around to look at me, touching his cheek. "I...uh...I should get going."

He nodded, turning dark red and undoing his seatbelt, getting out of the car and walking to his own.

_Did I...? I just...kissed his cheek?_

* * *

**Well...How was that? I know, I made myself a total creeper and weirdo. But that's who I am in real life. Please don't kill me for creating a fic centered around my budding crush on Reid and Matthew Gray Gubler. I just had all these ideas running through my head of what his perfect love interest would be if I was writing for the show and this was what came up. **

**So...Hopefully you'll like it. I hope you all will. Drop a review, unlike my other stories where I have to write and rewrite everything over and over again, his one came directly from the fingertips and onto the screen. **

**That sounded much more clever in my head...**

**Welp. On that note...**

_**Live. Laugh. Love. **_

_**~LyricAiLove**_


	2. Marital Dreams

**Well, before we begin this chapter let me say: Unfortunately I can't be a people pleaser. You might ask, then why even post a story on this site? Well, that's the thing. It is to maybe entertain some people but I can't take EVERY single negative review to heart and change things up. That'll jumble the story and if indeed I have started something atrocious, I'd rather it be by my own hand than for it to have failed because I changed the story every time someone said it wasn't being done right. **

**Also, it WAS a self insert because I found it to be easier to start off the story that way. But now that I have the rhythm down, I can write "Lyric" as a character and not as myself. **

**With that out of the way...Lets start the show!**

* * *

After getting back from his outing with Lyric, Spencer walked into his apartment and dropped his messenger bag by the door. He was surprised by his behavior. It's not like him to become friends with someone so easily. The kiss was sudden too. He knew it was just on the cheek but it came out of nowhere.

_What's wrong with me? I should've said something, anything would have been better than bolting from her car. If I wasn't so anal about physics I'd say that I broke the sound barrier trying to get to my car. _

He chuckled out loud at that thought. How preposterous. No normal human being could break the sound barrier. But with the way he rushed to get away from her, he wouldn't have been surprised if she was upset with him.

He let out a sigh and flopped onto his sofa. He'd been thinking pretty hard about the new girl at the Bureau. She was friendly enough, certainly had no problem amusing Morgan. But then again Morgan could make friends with anyone he wanted to. That was something Spencer had always envied about him. Yeah she was a fan, but he'd had experience with fans before. They were never normal, nor friendly to him. In fact he wondered most of the time why he couldn't have more normal people in his life. Why he couldn't be normal...

"...I should get to bed." With that he got up and walked to his bedroom, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth before climbing into his bed.

Spencer had trouble falling asleep that night. His mind wouldn't shut off, usually that was comforting but the thoughts running through his head weren't his usual facts and statistics. All he could think about was the young agent and her lips on his cheek.

_The curtains are being pulled back, there's someone leaning over to kiss my cheek. Those lips feel familiar..._

"_Spencer. Wake up, honey. We have to get the kids on the bus and still find time to get to work. We were late two days in a row, remember?"_

_That voice...is it? I open my eyes and am met with dark brown eyes and a big smile. How did Special Agent Lyric get into my house? I bolt up in bed and stare at her with a shocked expression on my face. I would've screamed, no shouted, no screamed, but my vocal cords wouldn't work. How did vocal cords operate again? It has something to do with the voice box? Ah! My brain is malfunctioning. _

"_Lyric, what are you doing here? In my bedroom, standing over my bed?"_

_She lets out a giggle and presses her lips against mine. "I'm your wife, Spencer. Don't tell me you forgot the last ten years of our life."_

_At that I bolt from the bed and open the bedroom door, only to be met with two children who both have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. No, no, no. I can't be a father. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. _

Spencer awoke with a start, clutching his pillow to his chest and breathing heavily. As ridiculous as it was, and he knew it really wasn't rational to react so over dramatically to a dream, he couldn't let Lyric get close to him. He wasn't ready for marriage, after Maeve he wasn't even ready for a relationship. Not a romantic one anyway, and the kiss that Lyric gave him the night before was screaming that her feelings for him were more than platonic.

"I have to stop this immediately." Spencer took a deep breath and got ready for work.

* * *

As he walked into the bullpen he looked over and saw Lyric sitting at her desk. She glanced in his direction and waved, quickly going back to her work.

_Is she thinking the same thing as I am? I'm sure she realizes we don't know each other enough to get that close so hastily. I have to tell her that I just want to be friends. But wait, she's coming over here._

"Reid, can we talk?" She looked over his shoulder, smiling at Morgan, JJ and Blake who were watching the two of them. "Um...Alone, maybe?"

Spencer nodded stiffly, clearing his throat and motioning towards the break room. "Uh, yeah. We can talk in there I guess."

At that moment Hotch came out of his office, shouting to the team. "Conference room, immediately. Agent, Reid will talk to you later."

Lyric sighed and waved goodbye to the group, walking back to her desk as the other agents rushed to the conference room.

Reid sat down at the table, frowning as Morgan ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Hey, kid. How are you and the new girl doing? You two seemed to be getting along yesterday."

"Morgan, I know you're just trying to help but I think for now we should focus on the case." Reid smiled at his friend's frown. Sometimes it was amusing to keep him out of the loop.

Garcia walked in and began presenting the case. As hard as it was, Spencer focused his mind on the case and carried on with his job as usual. Hopefully with any luck Lyric would forget and they could both continue on like nothing happened. But nothing in Spencer's life could ever be that easy. Not ever.

The case had been solved after four long and tense days. The case was in Los Angeles, California and had started with four bodies. Men in their early thirties, dark brown hair and green eyes, and ended with a body count of six. The men had their throats slashed open while they were walking out of a local bar at night after coming home from work. They all worked at different establishments within the city but all of the companies got their supplies from the same office warehouse. (A connection made by the brilliant Penelope Garcia.) The man committing the murders was none other than local truck driver Jason Plath. He'd been fired from one of the companies about a year before and had recently gotten a job at the warehouse delivering supplies to each of the places the men worked at. After seeing the men in the very kind of workplace he'd worked in, he became angry and full of jealousy, taking out his very frustrations on those six men.

The usual plane ride home was relatively quiet, save for the occasion sound of Reid sighing as he shifted back and forth, trying to get comfortable on his usual spot. He was attempting to get some sleep but just as the case ended so did his peace of mind.

He was plagued by visions of his dream that he'd had the night he went out with Lyric. Well, not exactly go out, as in a date. More like go out, as in friends. Yes, wait, no...

"Can't get comfortable..." He grunted, sighing once again and flopping onto his back.

JJ saw her friend was struggling and got up, sitting in front of him and giving him a sympathetic look. "Spence, is everything alright? Is it the case?"

Spencer shook his head, giving a reassuring smile. "No, JJ. I'm fine. I'm just a little fidgety."

"And maybe a little nervous?" She offered. "I saw what went down with the new girl and well, if you want to talk about it I'm here. If not, try to relax before you get a headache." She chuckled and patted his leg, leaving him to his thoughts and hopefully some sleep.

"Too late to avoid the headache, perhaps I can attempt the alluding trick of sleep..." He sighed and closed his eyes for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Spencer walked into the bullpen with the same headache he'd been experiencing when he'd left before the case. He looked to see if Lyric had arrived yet and was relieved when he saw her desk empty. He was almost in the clear when he saw her walking to the lockers with a duffle bag in her hand, wearing workout clothes.

_For someone so small, she doesn't seem like the workout type, yoga perhaps? She looks flexible and has more of a gymnast's body. _

Spencer mentally slapped himself and continued on towards his desk. He set his messenger bag down and sat, starting on his paperwork. The work seemed to keep his mind clear of any dreams involving a certain Special Agent, which was good. But all of that flew out the window when she jogged up to Morgan while he was walking in.

"So, how was the case?" Lyric was swinging her hands in front of her and whistling.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Same old, same old. It was frustrating but that's to be expected. Maybe if you help me with some of my stack, you'll learn a thing or two, rookie. Oh, and WHAT are you wearing?"

Lyric gave herself a once over and frowned. "What do you mean?" She was wearing a black t-shirt, grey skirt with black tights and black velvet creepers. "I look adorable, at least I think so."

"What do you think, Pretty Boy?"

They'd made it to Morgan's desk by then and were looking at Reid with expecting expressions. Lyric looked a bit nervous at the prospect of him judging her outfit and kept fiddling with the bracelet on her small wrist.

"Uh, I think she looks darkly nice. It doesn't match her usual disposition though." Reid let a small smile spread across his face. He noted the mirroring smile Lyric had on her face as she realized what he'd said.

"Thanks, Reid. See Morgan? Reid thinks I look adorable." She lightly and playfully punched Morgan in the shoulder, making the older agent laugh.

"Alright, Pretty Boy gave the vote of confidence so I'll lay off. But, maybe you could come with us on our next case. Are you planning on doing some field work?"

Lyric thought a moment and nodded her head, glancing at Reid for his reaction. "Yeah, that's actually why I've been doing so much working out. I was thinking of going back to the academy and do the course again. Since they change it every day I thought it'd be fun."

"Talk to Hotch, he might let you do your remedial training with us. Or at least tag along for a couple cases." Morgan smiled and sat down at his desk, getting started on his paperwork. Lyric looked around for a second and snatched half of Morgan's stack.

"Hey, uh, you can't really-"

"Let me. I don't mind." She quickly went to fetch her chair from her desk and pulled it over, doing the work in comfortable silence, though she began to hum and sing a bit after a while, she was a bit off key but Reid couldn't help but listen in to the words.

"...Our tears will dissolve into thin air. As we drink up this wonderful life. La la la la la la la la~ taking in all this sweet love and life." She hummed the rest of the song; Morgan nudged Reid with his foot, making the genius look up from his own stack of paperwork.

He gave Morgan a look that said, _Keep it closed. _The older agent chuckled, getting back to his own work.

The bullpen had been quiet while everyone worked; the silence welcomed and comfortable. Reid went through his stack of paperwork rather quickly; yawning and getting up to get some coffee so he could stay awake.

Lyric saw that Reid was walking to the break room and cleared her throat, handing Morgan the last of the folders she'd finished, getting up as well.

As she walked in she knocked gently on the doorframe. "I decided to announce myself this time. Look, needless to say, we need to talk about what happened. Reid I-."

"Lyric, I don't even know your real name. We don't even really know each other. We got dinner together, _once. _Without opening up old wounds, let me just be fair here. I just went through a very traumatic experience date wise and professional wise. As common psychology will tell you, I shouldn't be dating. Usually I'd be telling you exactly why it's a bad idea but my mind hasn't exactly been the same since. To be honest it's a little bizarre for you to like me, that way. Look at me, I'm not really someone girls fall for. So let's avoid the inevitable. We should keep this professional."

Lyric stood there in the doorway, not knowing what to say. Besides a soft, "But, we..I thought we were gonna be friends."

"The proper grammar would be, 'Going to be friends.', and as much as I would like to have you as a friend, that can't happen right now."

She pressed the issue, stepping closer to him. "Why not? All I'm asking for is friendship, I don't want you to marry me. And lets talk about what happened for a second. Yes, I kissed you on the cheek but I felt bad about it. And don't jump to conclusions, I for your information, think you're very attractive, but it wasn't fair of ME to put you in that, this predicament. We can be friends, I'm fine with that. Calm down, dude. You're going to have a damn aneurism with all this stress."

She got her coffee and shook her head, patting his shoulder and walking back to her seat beside Morgan.

Reid furrowed his brows and got his filled mug, mostly sugar with added coffee, and took a drink.

_I don't feel too good about this woman. Something's not quite right about her._

* * *

**AN: Now now now, firstly I would like to thank my first reviewer. Thank you so much for saying you love it. Or at least the first chapter.**

**Now that I've thanked you, dear. I would like to address some things.**

**Anon, just so you understand me at all. You made some assumptions about me. (And we all know that little saying about assumptions...) So let me address some of those.**

**1. I'm very grounded within reality. My mental state is well. **

**2. I like being different but I don't incessantly try oh so hard to be as you pointed out.**

**3. When I said fan, I meant that the character had read some of his pieces. That one was my bad for not clarifying.**

**4. Oh and, I'm not one of those people who wants to be Japanese. I love Asian culture as a whole and appreciate it, but I enjoy my nationality just well. I know my name basically says "LyricLoveLove". I meant for it to look that way. **

**5. I love all kinds of music, I chose Kesha because that's what I was listening to. Her weirdness won't be fully revealed until later. It was the first chapter, the character was young. (Story development wise, that is.) Give it some time, darling.**

**I appreciate the latter part of your review but, at the risk of sounding a bit...like I'm taking it too personally. I'm not, I just wanted to make sure my initial appearance didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth. I can see why you'd think those things but that's not me at all. I wished you were logged in, I would like to actually talk with you. You seem proud of your heritage and where you come from, I admire that. I find it noble for you to stand up for who you are. You seem fairly interesting. **

**But enough of my post chapter rambling. I _promise _this shall be the first and last time this ever happens. **

_**Live Laugh Love**_


	3. Dance Lessons

**Thanks for the review AliceMarieWhitlock. Your support is very much appreciated. And I'm glad you like the story. With that being said, Let's start the show!**

* * *

Lyric couldn't believe Reid had been thinking about the kiss that much. She'd admit he always seemed awkward, especially at the lectures he'd given before. But, in a way she wanted him to be happy about it. Yes, she was alright with just being friends but she also wanted some hope that maybe things could go down a romantic route down the line.

_Yeah right...Like he'd ever be interested in me._

She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, walking back to where Morgan was sitting and putting on a smile. She could mope around later in the comfort of her own apartment. At that moment she needed to keep a smile on her face. There was no way she was going to show any weakness in front of Reid, or anyone else for that matter. This was a job and she needed to show strength.

"So Morgan, are you doing anything this weekend? I was thinking of going out to the club and busting a move. Be my wingman and we can rule the dance floor like nobody's business." She giggled, noticing the smirk on Morgan's face.

"Rookie, you couldn't keep up with my moves. But I'll let you watch me dominate that dance floor with every honey there."

"Yeah, if I decide to take a drink break. I'll have every man AND woman dancing with me by the end of the night." Lyric snapped her finger, glancing at Reid as he made his way back to his desk. Morgan caught the momentary eye wander and chuckled. "Oh, and Dr. Stud here is coming with me."

Reid furrowed his brows, unaware of the conversation at hand. "What? Coming where?"

"To the club, me and Morgan are gonna get it on the dance floor. I want you to come." Lyric leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, looking up at the socially awkward agent.

"Good luck getting Pretty Boy to a night club. He's not a dancer and he hates going out. Maybe a bar every once in a while, but not a night club."

"Morgan's right. It's not that I wouldn't enjoy hanging out with you guys but not in that kind of...atmosphere." He cringed when he thought about all the bodies pressing and bumping into him.

"Oh, come on Reid. Do it for your new best friend." Lyric stood and poked out her bottom lip.

"Best friend?"

"Okay, maybe not best friend yet. But it'll be fun. And you can really let loose since we have the next two days off. You know, unless you guys get a case."

Morgan groaned and tapped Lyric on the shoulder, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, don't even suggest a case coming up. But anyway, will you come Reid? Let's have fun. Next time you can pick the place and all that jazz."

Reid thought about it for a few moments with Morgan and Lyric watching him intently. "Alright. I'll join you guys."

Morgan smiled. "Alright! Pretty Boy's gonna hit the club with us."

That night while everyone was getting ready to leave Lyric playfully punched Morgan in the arm, telling him she'd see him at the club. She then walked over to Reid's desk and smiled up at him.

The genius furrowed his brows in curiosity and shrugged his shoulders. "Hello Lyric..."

"Hey, so what time are you going to be there?"

"When am I supposed to be there? There isn't a set time we're going to meet?"

Lyric shrugged. "Well, I was heading there after going home and changing into something more attention grabbing. As much as I love this outfit, it's not exactly an ensemble made for dancing."

"Oh, well I guess I'll do the same. Well okay! Then see you in a little bit, Reid." She waved and walked out of the bullpen.

As she got on the elevator, Lyric thought about Reid in a night club. She knew he'd be a little tense but perhaps she could get him to loosen up if she made things fun for him.

When she got home, Lyric jumped in the shower and got dressed. Though finding the perfect outfit was a bit difficult. She kept rummaging through her closet looking for something eye catching. She settled on a pink dress and some silver heels. She wore her hair straight and had on minimal makeup. After grabbing her keys and phone she walked out to her car and drove to the club.

Spencer on the other hand, had a much easier time picking out what he wanted to wear; he wore a simple polo shirt with some slacks and his usual black converse. The only problem was his hair, he didn't know if he wanted it brushed back or in its usual shaggy style. He settled on brushed back and sighed as he looked in the mirror.

_Hopefully I won't stand out too much..._

Lyric got to the club shortly after Morgan. When she walked in he was already on the dance floor with about 5 women in a circle around him. She shook her head with an amused expression and walked onto the dance floor. She grabbed a guy and began dancing with him, drawing the attention of Spencer as he walked through the door. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

Morgan had spotted Lyric and her dance partner, also noticing Reid at the bar. He smirked knowingly and guided his group over to where the young agent was and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rookie, go get Pretty Boy."

"Reid's here? Where?" She smiled, knowing what Morgan was hinting at. "I could try to get him to dance."

"Please do. I wanna see if he's as uncoordinated on the dance floor as he is at work." He let out a chuckle and winked.

Lyric bounded up to Reid and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giggling when he practically jumped through the roof. "Sorry...I always forget to announce myself around you. Having fun?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, tapping his fingers on the bar counter. "Not really..." He glanced over his shoulder at the young agent hanging off of him. "You know, Night clubs should be prime targets for abductions and assault. Alcohol consumption, lowered inhibitions, and risky behavior being pursued."

Lyric nodded her head in agreement. "I completely agree. But, on the other hand, it's a very fun place to be when you're not looking for trouble. Switch off your profiling skills and lets go pursue some risky behavior. You're going to dance with me."

Reid shook his head. "Lyric, no. I can't dance. Go dance with Morgan, you'll have much more fun."

"Oh no. You're not using that excuse. Anyone can dance. You just move your hips and feel the beat. Now get on your feet, genius. You're gonna shake that cute butt of yours."

Reid turned about 10 different shades of red and frowned. "You've been looking at my..."

"Yes, now let's go. I promise, you'll be fine out there. Just let me lead. And don't be nervous. By the end of the night all the ladies will want a piece of Spencer Reid."

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea to subject anyone to my dancing."

Lyric sighed and sat down beside Spencer, leaning her elbows on the counter. "How about we make a deal? You dance with me for a little bit and I'll do something with you. Whatever you want."

"Hmm...How about you buy me a book of my choosing?"

"Reid, I'll buy you an entire Encyclopedia if you dance with me."

"Let's go." He got up when he heard that. He walked out to the dance floor with Lyric beside him, surprising a grinning Derek Morgan.

A song by Marina and The Diamonds came on, Lyric wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and motioning for him to wrap his around her waist.

"Just move with me." She began to sway to the song, making it easier for him and once he got the hang of it she smiled up at him. "Good job, now you lead me."

Spencer nodded and gave a nervous smile, guiding her hips against his from side to side, he tried to move his hands higher but she giggled.

"What? Just trying to be a gentleman."

"I know. And you are, but this song is called _How To Be A Heartbreaker_. You can be a little raunchy. That's the fun, you can do what you want. Just don't touch my butt."

"I won't." Spencer quickly answered, placing his hands back on her hips and pulling her closer. Lyric let out another giggle, pressing closer and looking over his shoulder at a girl who was watching them.

She held a little tighter, smirking as Spencer did too. "Let me speed this up a bit." She felt him nod and she danced up against him, turning around in his arms and grinding on him. She winced when she felt him stiffen. "Reid, relax. This is normal."

He cleared his throat and blushed dark red. "But you're rubbing against my-"

"I know. But this is dancing too. Besides, there's a girl watching us, I want to get her interested so you can dance with her too. If we're lucky she'll want to dance as a group and soon you'll have a group of girls like Morgan does." She looked up at him and smiled.

Spencer shook his head, holding her tighter. "No, I'm not comfortable with that many people I don't know touching me. Let's just stick to this for now. And Lyric?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder so she could see his face. "Yeah?"

"This is fun. Though it's not something I'd like to do all the time."

Lyric nodded her head, turning back around in his arms and shrugging in the woman's direction, causing her to frown and walk away. "Me either, Reid."

After dancing to a few other songs, Lyric and Spencer went to sit down at a table where Morgan was waiting with drinks.

"I saw that, kids. All hugged up on the dance floor. You go, Pretty Boy." He chuckled when Reid blushed and gave him a swift, "Shut up."

Lyric on the other hand was laughing loudly. "Oh come on. You were whispering in my ear out there." She lightly teased him, giving Morgan a high five.

"You two do not need to hang out together. You're too much alike. But, Lyric you owe me another Encyclopedia set for that comment."

"Yes sir. Worth every damn penny." She took a sip of her drink and cringed. "Morgan...Why such strong beer?"

Morgan frowned. "Sorry, Rookie. I didn't realize it was so strong. I'll go get you something sweeter."

"Thanks!" She groaned from the taste in her mouth. "I should've brought my purse, I need some candy to get that taste out of my mouth..."

Spencer laughed, taking a drink from his beer. Lyric glared in his direction before laughing too. "You're such a nerd."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true. But it's cute to me."

Spencer turned away, fingering the rim of his glass. "Thank you."

_She called me cute..._

* * *

**Well, I know this chapter was shorter than the others but don't worry, I will make the next one longer. Also, pretty soon something will happen that will make this story worthy of it's rating. *Wink wink* It won't be next chapter but it's coming so keep reading to figure out what it is. Don't worry, I'm not teasing.**

**Oh, and I apologize for not updating on time. I'm trying to update every Sunday or at least before then. **


	4. Book Shopping and Starbucks Confessions

**Jess, thank you for your support as well. You guys are awesome.**

**And once again, lets start the show!**

* * *

The day after the night club, Lyric got a call from Reid at about 8 in the morning. She groaned in her sleep and reached from under her cover to answer her phone, with a hilarious case of morning voice.

"Hello...?"

"_Lyric, good morning! Did you sleep well last night? I noticed you were a light on your feet walking to your car. I was going to call and check on you but I didn't have your number." _

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, furrowing her brows as she registered what he said. "How did you get my number to call then?"

"_Garcia gave it to me. She looked it up in the system. We are still going book shopping right? I've been thinking about the Encyclopedia set I want and I know exactly where to get it."_

"Um...Reid, not that I don't think it's charming that you are so excited about knowledge, I find it adorable. But, it's 8 AM. I'm not my usual perky, sarcastic self until about 12..."

"_Oh, well we can go at 12. It's no problem. I'm just an early riser I guess."_

Lyric chuckled and shook her head, though Reid couldn't see that. "No, it's cool. Give me a few minutes and I'll be game. Who's picking who up?"

Reid thought a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"_I can pick you up. Just send me the address."_

"Okay, smart guy. I'll text it to you."

"_Cool..." _

They both hung up with small smiles. Lyric texted Reid the address to her apartment building and went to quickly hop in the shower.

When Spencer showed up he honked the horn and waited for a few minutes, even calling her phone but he received no answer. After waiting another ten minutes he got out and decided to walk up to her apartment.

He knocked on the door and fiddled with his hands while he waited. As he was reaching his hand up to knock another time the door opened and Lyric was standing there with wet hair and a robe on.

"Sorry for the wait, I was just about to get dressed."

Spencer waved his hands, flustered. "No, no! I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just I didn't know if you heard my car horn and then when I called I didn't get an answer so I came up to check on you. I didn't mean...um."

Lyric laughed and stepped aside, grabbing his hands and pulling him in. "Don't worry about it, Reid. I'm wearing a robe. Now sit down while I go put something awesome on."

Spencer sat down on her couch, folding his hands in his lap and looking around her apartment. It wasn't very girly and her walls were painted a neutral dark blue color with white pinstripes.

_This is a painted design instead of wallpaper..._

He also observed that she had a collection of fashion magazines along with a full bookshelf of literature, though most of them were fiction and not technical.

At that moment he heard singing coming from Lyrics bedroom, he couldn't recognize the song but he knew that it sounded quite nice.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water_

_So the water's I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him I am_

_Thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes..._

Spencer thought she sounded beautiful and let a small smile spread across his face. He'd heard her sing before but she wasn't really singing to sound decent, it was to demonstrate her love of the song.

When Lyric stepped out of her bedroom she fixed her t-shirt and furrowed her brows, seeing Spencer smile.

"What's up with the smile?"

Spencer turned around and cleared his throat. "You have a...nice voice."

Lyric blushed dark red and looked away. "T-thank you...Um, let's get a move on." She grabbed her keys and walked to the door, looking back at Spencer. "Come on, genius."

He stood and walked out to his car while she locked her door, following behind him and getting in.

The ride to the bookstore was relatively quiet besides the Beethoven playing. Lyric had partially expected Reid to listen to something like this and she chuckled softly. Though Reid wondered what was so funny he decided to ignore it and keep driving.

He pulled into the Barnes & Noble parking lot and got out, almost eagerly jogging to the front door.

Lyric rolled her eyes with an amused smile and followed behind him. "Wait for me, Reid. I like books too!"

"Oh, sorry. There's just so many things I'd like to get here."

"Yeah, well I owe you so, perhaps you can get a few extra books. Besides, no such thing as useless knowledge." She walked with him to the Encyclopedia section and waited for him to pick something out.

Spencer looked around and his eyes fell on something, reaching down to pick it up. "Space Encyclopedia: A Tour of Our Solar System and Beyond."

"It's a National Geographic one too. Wanna get it?"

Spencer thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Alright. It's yours. Though I'm surprised. You know, we know more about space than we do our own oceans."

Spencer turned to Lyric and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think anyone realized that. But then again, it's interesting to note that when you think about it. It goes to show how little we know about ourselves as a planet."

"I agree. Did you see that documentary about the oceans? When the submarine came upon a lake in the ocean?"

"And when they tried to go into it-"

"It bounced off the surface, creating waves in the lake!", the two spoke at the same time, bursting into laughter.

Lyric shook her head and wiped her eye, having begun to tear up from her laughter. "So...Wanna go get some coffee? You know, after I pick out something for myself."

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah sure. Where do you like to get your coffee?"

"Starbucks, but I'm not picky. As long as I can get my brew that's all that matters."

Spencer smiled in agreement. "Same here. So what book are you getting?"

"I was thinking about something romance oriented. But then saw this Arabian Nights leatherbound classic and fell in love." She picked up the blue and gold book and ran her fingers over the cover.

Spencer eyed the book and took hold of it. "I'll buy it for you. It's the least I can do. You buying me this Encyclopedia. I'll also pay for the coffee."

"Thank you, Reid. How nice of you." She went to give him a hug but pulled back, nodding with a smile instead. "So, let us pay and get some delicious brew."

"I agree."

After paying for their books, the two drove over to Starbucks, Lyric ordering a vanilla bean Frappuccino and Spencer ordering a simple coffee with extra sugar and creamer.

"Yeah, give him that extra cream." Lyric joked, almost making Spencer choke on the large gulp of coffee he'd taken.

"Lyric!"

"Sorry but you're too easy to tease." She laughed and also asked for a small brownie. "Love my sweets."

"And picking on me." Spencer added, sitting at a table near the window.

_That sexual innuendo was too much..._

"Hey Reid, do you ever wonder what you'd do if you weren't in the FBI? I mean, you're smart enough to do anything you want. You know, besides sports."

Spencer took a drink of his coffee and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I never imagined doing anything else. I used to wonder if there was more I could be doing, but I chose this. I wouldn't trade the experiences or the friends I made for anything else in the world."

Lyric smiled at that. "That's very sweet of you. I'm happy to be one of those friends. I am your friend, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're friends."

"Good. Then I can tell you this." Lyric took a moment, letting out a sigh. "I...I think you're a very nice guy, Reid. When I first saw you, it was at a lecture you did. And I kept thinking: This is guy is so intelligent and adorable. I wish I could meet him...Then, my first day. I stumbled into the bullpen later than late, bumped into you and spilled my stuff everywhere. You helped me; I took one look at you and couldn't even speak. The first words that spilled out of my mouth were about your hazel eyes. How embarrassing, right?"

Spencer gulped and looked away, blushing.

"All day I kept sneaking glances at you like I was a lovesick teenager. And after we went out to dinner, sitting in the parking garage, I leaned over and kissed your cheek. Because I liked you, still do. But I heard you in the break room. You're not ready for a relationship. I'm fine with that, and it's not fair of me to be unleashing this upon you now but it's the truth. I usually NEVER tell a guy when I like them. It's just that, you're different..."

"...Lyric, I don't know how I feel about you. All I know is, there's something about you that always keeps me guessing. You're confusing; you jump from one thing to another. One minute you're kissing me on the cheek, the next you're telling me you just want to be friends, now you like me. What's going on? Are you playing with my emotions? That's what it feels like."

"No...I'm spilling my guts. But, ignore all that until you're ready to _really _talk about it. Please."

Spencer shook his head, gripping his cup of coffee a bit tighter.

_I can't make heads or tails of her anymore. I should just cut ties altogether..._

When Monday had come and it was time to get back to work, Lyric walked into the bullpen and jogged up to Morgan who was talking to a woman with blonde hair and quite the colorful outfit.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hi Rookie. Having a nice morning?"

"Yeah! Oh, hello there. My name is Lyric."

The woman smiled and introduced herself with the kindest voice ever. "My name is Penelope Garcia: Tech Goddess. Nice to meet you. So, you're the little sweetie who has Junior G-man all tied up."

"Oh...Well, I didn't mean to. I just thought...well. Anyway! Nice to meet you too Penelope. I LOVE your outfit. That style is what I needed to see after coming back to work from an awesome, yet somewhat emotional weekend. Needless to say, you have style that screams a good time."

Garcia grinned and looked herself over. "Why thank you, Lyric. You may hang out with me any time you want because flattery shall get you everywhere." With that she gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek and wandered to what she called her lair.

Morgan turned to Lyric and smirked. "I heard about that little book run. You spilled your heart out to Pretty Boy?"

"Yes, and I regret doing it. Whatever he went through in his last relationship, it's still affecting him. It's not fair of me to push him to like me. A friendship would suit me just fine, but for some reason I always feel the need to assert my feelings around him. Which is weird because I never tell a guy when I like him."

Morgan placed his hand on Lyric's shoulder. "Rookie, calm down. Pretty Boy doesn't know how to express his feelings either. Just give him some time to process, which I'm sure he's still doing. Just wait a bit, you never know how things will turn out."

Lyric took a deep breath and watched as Reid walked into the bullpen with dark circles under his eyes. She decided to take the humorous route and walked up to his desk.

"Wow, bags like nobody's business. You know, I never understood why dark circles exist. Seems useless to me."

Reid took a moment before he began rattling off facts. "Well, dark circles are caused because the skin around the eyes is very thin; thinnest in the body as a matter of fact. Blood vessels that pass under the skin are visible and when blood passes through these veins it produces a bluish tint to the skin. Dark circles can be hereditary, caused by allergies, asthma, eczema, medications, and anemia, fatigue which is the most well known cause, liver problems and age. Another side effect of fatigue is Periorbital puffiness."

Lyric nodded her head. "But let me ask you this: If your lack of sleep is caused by an overzealous, overly assertive Special Agent, do you think you could ever forgive her for forcing her feelings on you?"

Reid looked at Lyric and nodded his head. "Yeah, but that agent would have to give me some time to heal from my last...relationship."

Lyric shook her head. "Of course, I'd never want you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. Let's forget that whole entire conversation ever happened. Once again I wasn't being very fair. This time we don't even have to hang out anymore."

"Well, I'd still like to be your friend. If you want to."

"Yeah, I can subject you to more dancing. Just let me rack up some extra cash so I can get you some books for indulging me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that I actually had fun."

Lyric smiled. "Well, you can be my dance partner whenever you want, Reid." With that the agent walked over to her desk and began working, leaving Reid to his thoughts.

_Sucked in once again._

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 4 and drop a review if ya want. I thank you guys for taking the time to read my work and I thank all the people who favorited and have followed this story. I noticed you guys don't always get a thank you for that.**

**With that**

_**Live Laugh Love**_

_**~LyricAiLove**_


	5. The Tragedy of Maeve

**This chapter started out with me wanting to go one direction and I went somewhere else completely. I need to just stay with my go with the flow kind of style. I don't know how you guys will feel about it but I think and I hope it turned out good.**

* * *

Spencer was becoming more and more wary of how easily Lyric could rope him back into their friendship after he'd resolved to stop associating with her. He'd so far made the decision three times and every time he'd been about to break off communication with her, she'd done something to keep him around. She had formed a small friendship with Morgan, which Spencer thought was sort of nice to watch as the two had fun together. He especially noticed this when it came to going out to clubs and dancing. And though she was great in that atmosphere it didn't match up to the girl Spencer had went book shopping with. Or the girl who was quick with a sarcastic retort, who told him to repeat one of his rants in Latin. Sometimes he thought back to the first day she came to work. He always remembered how she was extremely late and clumsily slammed into him, spilling her belongings all over the floor. Spencer had always been clumsy, uncoordinated, but lately he'd been better about watching what he was doing. It made him chuckle, thinking that the way she stumbled reminded him of how he used to be when he first started working at the Bureau.

He was just walking into the bullpen, his morning cup of coffee nestled in his hand as he took small drinks and greeted his team members.

"Hey Morgan, Blake. Where's JJ?"

Blake motioned to Hotch's office. "She's been in there for a little while. We're not sure why but it can't be anything bad. Hotch didn't seem angry when he called her in there."

"Besides, how could anyone get mad at JJ?" Morgan said. "She's like impossible to be upset with."

Spencer thought back to rough patch the two of them had hit after Emily came back. "...I beg to differ."

Morgan visibly winced when he thought about JJ and Prentiss being so upset by Reid's hurt feelings. He felt bad for the three of them, since they were the ones who visibly reacted to Prentiss being reintroduced in the BAU.

After a while JJ came out and walked to her desk, cringing at her teammates. "I saw a folder on Hotch's desk that looks really ominous so...Don't be surprised if we get a case any time soon."

The group collectively sighed. Spencer was not looking forward to more to think about on top of what he was obsessing over at the moment. But at the same, it gave him a chance to not have to worry about dealing with Lyric while he thought things over.

Lyric walked into the bullpen with headphones on, humming softly and twirling around, flinging her hand and knocking a stack of folders from Hotch's hands as he made his way to the conference room. She turned red and covered her mouth, dropping to the ground to quickly gather them together.

"Oh my goodness! Klutz, Ditz, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Agent, it's alright. Just watch where you're going next time and no headphones during work hours."

Lyric handed Hotch back his folders and nodded, taking off her headphones and rushing to her desk, not wanting to cause any more trouble for the Unit Chief.

The group of agents from the BAU watched the incident with amusement, Morgan about to laugh himself right off his chair at the sight.

"Oh man...Rookie that was hilarious."

She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down, glancing at Reid and shrugging her shoulders.

The day was going smooth without any more major incidents on the part of Lyric who could no longer look Hotch in the eye. Though she did find comfort in watching Reid concentrate on his case load, which she noticed he was doing slower than normal. At the risk of knocking anything else over, she got up and walked over to Reid's desk, waving at Morgan and tapping on the genius' shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going? I was going to get some coffee. Want any?"

Reid looked up at the mention of coffee and nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

The two walked into the break room and began making their cups. Lyric using more cream than sugar and Reid pouring an insane amount of sugar into his cup.

"So...Thinking about our last incident...I have to say, this time I went way far. So, you know, don't even worry about it."

Reid smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Look, it's fine. I was thinking about it and I've realized that it is hard for some people to contain how they feel. So, even if you being so honest scared me a bit-"

"I scared you?"

"No no! I mean, at first yes, but then I thought about it and I kind of admire your ability to speak so freely about your feelings. Even with...my last relationship, I was never able to _really _express myself."

"Um, about that...See, I was thinking, if you're not busy later, maybe we could sit down and talk. Here so it's not too awkward. Maybe after everyone leaves."

Reid thought about it a moment and let out a sigh. "Yeah...Sure."

Later, after everyone's work was done and the bullpen cleared out, Lyric slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Reid, clearing her throat.

"So, ready when you are."

The two sat down at Reid's desk and sat in silence for a while. Lyric giving Reid time to collect his thoughts before he began talking.

"Um, Maeve was her name. We began talking when she took a look at my brain scans because I was suffering from headaches. After that we began calling each other. Though I used a payphone."

Lyric made a face at that but said nothing, letting Reid continue on talking.

"She told me that she and her ex-fiancé were over and that the two weren't communicating anymore..."

"And she was lying about that?"

"Honestly, I don't know for sure. I believe that she wasn't but something that took place later almost made me change my mind. Anyway, we almost met once, but she left at the last second and really I almost didn't go inside the restaurant. I was nervous. See, she was so perfect, sweet, and nice...I didn't want to disappoint her."

Lyric had to interject at that comment. "Don't count yourself out, Reid. You're perfect too. In your own super intelligent, awkwardly cute way. Don't ever think you'd be a disappointment to anyone." She offered a smile, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder, nodding apologetically when he slightly flinched at the contact.

He cleared his throat as she looked away and continued. "Well, one day she went missing. She'd been being stalked and while I felt like the team could help she asserted that she was alright. But I knew it had to be her stalker, on top of that someone called the payphone I was using and stated Zugzwang. A move in chess where it completely changes the outcome of the game. It's also used in other situations but...I knew what the unsub meant." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I asked the team for some help and we began developing a profile. Suddenly I was in the same seat as every boyfriend we'd ever interviewed. It felt kind of weird." He chuckled lightly. "But it was necessary. I knew that. From the information I gave we began to build a profile. This is where her ex fiancé comes in. See, we went to go talk to him and when he identified me, Hotch pushed me out of the apartment. From the impression I got, it seemed like he and Maeve were still talking. But now I'm not so sure I'm right in those accusations...After coming to the conclusion that he couldn't be the unsub, we rethought the profile. The unsub turned out to be Diane Turner. She was a research assistant at Mendel University while Maeve was working there. She attempted and was rejected for her PhD after submitting a thesis about spontaneous cellular death in suicide patients. Needless to say, her thesis was unsupported and to put in simple terms: kind of unintelligent. She kidnapped Maeve and Robert Putnam, Maeve's ex fiancé, promptly killing Robert and figuring that she had to take everything away from Maeve as had been done to her. After realizing the connection we had, Diane figured that she needed to steal me from Maeve. Show me that she was just as smart if not more. So...I planned to play into her fantasy."

Lyric took a deep breath and chewed her bottom lip. She knew the final part of the story was coming and she had a feeling where it was going.

"When I got to the place where she was keeping Maeve, I played along with Diane. Let her think I didn't truly love Maeve and that I would happily be with her instead. Though she saw through my faking and took Maeve by gunpoint, after shooting me in the arm that is. I begged for her to let her go. I tried. But Diane, wouldn't let go and..." He shook his head. "She placed the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger, killing them both..." Reid looked up at Lyric after staring at the ground throughout the entire retelling.

At this point Lyric had a small stream of tears coming from her right eye. She couldn't believe he'd been through such a tremendous loss. There was no way she could go after him. He needed to get through his grief, alone. "Reid...I'm sorry. Sorry that you were hurt so bad, sorry that you found true love and it was taken away from you. Sorry that I forced my feelings on you. This time I truly mean it. We should just be friends."

"I agree...But, thank you for being so understanding. It's hard to believe that I just shared that with you. I guess the need to get my feelings out were stronger than I thought."

She nodded, wiping her eye. "Yeah..."

Reid stood and hesitated before touching her shoulder. "Don't...Don't cry, I'm better now. Really. I still miss Maeve every day and wish we could have had more time, but I'm going to be okay."

Lyric let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. But it's still not fair. Nice people like you don't deserve heartbreak."

Reid was surprised Lyric was being so sympathetic. Not that he thought she'd be mad at him, but she was crying for his pain.

_She's shedding tears for me..._

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is when the fun stuff happens. This story rating will take effect next chapter.**

_**Live Laugh Love**_

_**~LyricAiLove**_

**P.S. I know I'm late and I'm sorry. To make up for it, I'll try to post two chapters in quick succession this time around. Lets see how that goes. But I'm going to make sure to be a better updater.**


	6. Happy Dreaming

**Alrighty, got this chapter out kinda...on time. Enjoy. **

* * *

After leaving the bullpen and walking out to her car, Lyric couldn't help but feel so, so guilty. Sad for Reid and so very guilty. All this time she thought that maybe Spencer was just shy but the truth was he was suffering internally from a great tragedy. It was obvious that he wasn't anywhere near healed from the whole Maeve situation. Not that she would be either.

_Poor Reid...I feel so stupid, so heartless. I came on to him and didn't even think of what he may be going through...I'm an idiot. All I can do is be a good friend to him. He needs that more than anything._

She took her phone out and quickly sent Reid a text.

_Reid, I can't say enough how sorry I am. And I can understand what it's like to have love and lost. Maybe not the way you have, but I know how hard it is to move on. Seeing as how the relationship never really ended. I wanted to let you know you can talk to me anytime you need, anytime at all. Goodnight._

She pressed send and got into her car, driving to her apartment.

After unlocking the door and walking inside she could almost feel her warm covers. Quickly changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed, she laid her head on her pillow.

"Off to dreamland I go..."

"_Spencer..." Her breath hitches as he trails kisses down her neck, gripping her waist tighter. "Ahh..."_

"_Isn't this what you wanted? Relax, let the endorphins bring this feeling of utter ecstasy to you. Let me bring this feeling of utter ecstasy to you, my dear Lyric." Spencer chuckles, not acting at all like himself._

"_Spencer what's gotten into you?" Lyric asks, being pushed against his desk in the bullpen of all places. "Are you alright?"_

"_Perfect..." He hoists her up and places her on his desk, whispering Latin in her ear with a chuckle._

_Her heart fluttered. "What did you say?"_

"_You're about to find out." Spencer gently pushes her back on his desk and rubs her thighs. He then leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, gently biting her bottom lip and tugging on it with his teeth. _

_Lyric lets out a soft moan into the kiss and places her hand on his cheek, melting when she feels him deepen the kiss. It seems like all the problems she's been worried about and felt guilty for melt away. Like the entire world ceases to exist as she kisses Spencer. She lets out a gasp when she feels him push against her and lift her so she's pressed against his chest._

"_Are you ready?" Spencer asks softly, brushing his lips over hers and pushing her back on the desk._

_Lyric can do nothing but let out a sigh of pleasure as Spencer takes her to heaven._

After the rather trying day and revealing all that to Lyric, Spencer was very emotionally drained. Which is why he was so happy to be back at his apartment and in his own bed. He was sitting up, reading a book about Astrophysics when his eyes began to get heavy. After a few minutes of trying to stay awake he finally surrendered and placed the book on his nightstand, turning off his bedside lamp and going to sleep.

_Reid is laying in his bed when someone walks into his bedroom and climbs on top of his mattress._

"_Doctor Reid, ready to operate?" Lyric grabs Spencer by the tie and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Spencer chuckles nervously, clearing his throat and looking away. "I'm not that kind of doctor, Lyric you know that..."_

_Lyric bites her full bottom lip seductively and runs her fingers through Spencer's hair, something he's always been a sucker for. "I know...But I want to play doctor. Or we could study some Physical Science."_

"_Physical Science?"_

"_Yeah..." She leans in close, whispering in his ear as she lets her hand trail lower and lower down his chest. "...You on top of me, us converting kinetic energy into heat from the friction..."_

_Spencer can't help the shudder that travels down his spine. He never thought science could sound so...erotic. He pulls Lyric close, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately, enjoying the way her body presses against his._

_Lyric pushes him down onto his back and straddles his lap, grinding against Spencer slowly and firmly._

"_You're so handsome and intelligent, Spencer...Since I started working at Bureau I can't get you out of my mind. Your handsome face, your gorgeous hazel eyes, your lips, the way you laugh. I even savor those days when you wear your glasses." She rubs his chest and squeals when he flips them over, running his hands over body._

Spencer and Lyric tossed and turned in their beds as their individual dreams got steamier and hotter. Lyric was sighing and moaning in her sleep while Spencer was hissing and grunting, small pants escaping his mouth into his pillow.

The next morning when they woke up, both needed a cold shoulder. Lyric decided to just bite the bullet and take a warm bath. She rather enjoyed her dream, though she was freaked out a bit at its timing.

As she sat in the tub, washing up, she remembered her dream and how good it felt for Reid to have his hands on her.

"It was only a dream...I need to relax. I'm acting like a teenager right now." She chuckled when she thought about it like that.

At Spencer's apartment, he was having a nervous breakdown. He hadn't had a dream like that in a while. Not even one about Maeve. His dreams about Maeve were a lot tamer and romantic, not sexual and out of control. He never thought of himself as a sexual deviant.

_Sexual dreams are very normal. I mean, study shows that most men think about sex every seven seconds. And with the job I have it might be even more than that. Seeing as how most serial killers are motivated by sexual release through their killings. But it's alright. It was only a dream._

* * *

**Alright, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days. If I get it posted before next sunday, I think I can get back on track. Also, I couldn't go full on smutty goodness but next chapter will have the real deal. Hehe.**

_**Live Laugh Love**_

_**~ LyricAiLove**_


	7. Making Love out of A Drunken Stupor

**Warning: Contains the goods. (AKA Smutty Goodness) So...yeah. **

* * *

The walk into the bullpen produced a mixed feeling for Lyric and Spencer alike. Neither wanted to see the other out of flustered shyness but then they did want to see each other out of need to somewhat relive their individual dreams.

Lyric sat down at her desk and begun her work quickly. She needed something to distract her and paperwork was just what she needed. She glanced over at Reid once, quickly shaking off the blush that was creeping onto her face.

Spencer was having worse luck, he couldn't even glance in Lyric's direction and his work was suffering. This girl was screwing with him in all the wrong ways. But like all the other times he couldn't stop avoiding it and cut ties. He was bouncing his leg out of pure anxiety and tapping his pen on his desk. He couldn't get the vision of her on top of him out of his mind. Maybe if he recited Pi in his head it would help.

Morgan walked in about twenty minutes late with a huge grin on his face. Blake looked up from her paperwork and smirked. "Alright, who was she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Look, all I'm going to say is, she left with a smile on her face." Morgan winked at Blake, sitting down. He glanced at Reid who wore a deep set frown on his features as he tapped his pen on his desk repeatedly.

"Pretty Boy? Want to stop that? It's going to be hard to concentrate with that sound cracking away at my ears."

Reid looked up and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Morgan. I didn't even see you come in. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." He cracked a smirk. "Long night?"

"Very..."

"My man-"

"Not that kind of long night. At least not completely..." Reid mumbled that last part so Morgan wouldn't hear and finally found himself looking over at Lyric who was glancing at him at the same time. She blushed and looked back down at her work, working even harder. The young agent couldn't help but pick up on that. Did she know about his dream? Nonsense. She couldn't possibly know about that, and mind reading was way out of the question.

Spencer chuckled at the notion.

_Mind reading, really? I must've hit my head this morning. There's no scientific evidence that such a gift exists._

He tried to finally get his work done. Having more luck, though his mind kept going back to the night before and his dream.

Lyric was working so obsessively that she got her work done in record time and decided to go over and bother Morgan for a little bit. The guy looked to be itching for a distraction. She smiled and pranced over, bumping the agent in question with her hip.

"Need something, rookie?" He asked, playfully pushing her.

"No, but you need some fun. Otherwise you'll just pop a blood vessel. How about I take some of those files and we get you finished in record time so we can go get us an early lunch?" She had her arms crossed over her chest, her Irish cross necklace dangling over her arm.

Morgan immediately answered yes, handing the young agent almost half of his stack. Spencer snorted and shook his head beside him.

"Wow, it must be your lucky day. You've got poor Lyric doing your work for you." Reid smiled at the two, making Lyric laugh.

"Yep, Morgan and his persuasive ways." She pulled up a chair and began work on the files as Morgan playfully glared at Reid before doing the same.

The three worked in relative silence. Reid was able to finally work at his usual lightning speed while Morgan and Lyric worked on his files with relative speed but not quite as fast. The two of them got done a little after Reid did, both letting out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. Now let's go get that lunch. All that work back to back has built a bear sized hunger for me."

Morgan chuckled. "You're little self? I'm surprised."

"I just don't put on weight that's all." She smacked his shoulder and laughed, looking over at Reid and clearing her throat with a prominent blush dusting her cheeks that Morgan couldn't help but smirk at. "Reid, hey, wanna come with? Even geniuses need food."

"Same goes for him. Pretty Boy doesn't eat."

Reid looked up at that, grabbing his messenger bag and standing up. "I do eat. And I'd actually like to go with you. What are we getting?"

"I was thinking Bob Evans or IHOP. What about you, Morgan?"

"IHOP sounds good. A stack of pancakes could do me some good."

Lyric nodded in agreement. "With butter and lots of syrup. Some milk..."

Reid and Morgan stared at her.

"What?"

"Milk?" asked Morgan with a smirk. "Aww...Little Lyric loves to have her pancakes with milk."

"Shut up, doesn't everyone?"

Reid shook his head. "Not me. But now that I think about it, it's not entirely surprising. Seeing as how..."

"Reid, we can talk about what makes me want milk later. Now, whose car are we taking?"

"Let's take Pretty Boy's."

"Oh uh, my car isn't in running condition. So, let's take yours."

Morgan nodded, walking to the elevator with the two younger agents following behind him.

"So, you two gonna spend the whole time staring at each other again?"

Lyric scoffed. "No, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Right Reid?"

Reid nodded. "Right, not that Lyric hasn't thought about it."

Said agent blushed and looked away as Morgan laughed. "Oh, I knew it! You two should hook up. Pretty Boy needs some good lovin'."

Reid sent his friend a glare and shook his head. "Come on, man..."

As the elevator opened, Lyric and Reid walked out, still talking about Morgan's little joke in the elevator. Neither would admit that his suspicions were kind of true, though they were quick to rebuff them.

They walked over to Morgan's truck and got in, Lyric getting in the back while Reid occupied the front seat.

"You sure you don't want to ride shotgun, Lyric?"

"I'm sure. I'll ride the back, let Morgan chauffer me." She winked at the driver and laughed.

Morgan chuckled, turning on the ignition. "Very funny, Rookie."

The ride to IHOP was mostly spent with Lyric laughing at Morgan and Reid going back and forth like an old married couple about which route to take.

When they pulled into the parking lot, the two were still going at it.

"Reid, man drop it."

"What, the other way would've been quicker. I'm telling you."

Morgan sighed dramatically. "I'm telling you, kid. Don't make me smack you in front of everyone."

Reid faked a pout. "Lyric, Morgan's threatening me!"

"And it's hilarious! You two should have your sitcom, I swear." She walked inside and left them standing stunned for a few moments before they followed.

"That girl is something else..."

Reid agreed with a soft, "That's what I've been thinking since I met her..."

They sat at a booth, Lyric and Reid sitting on one side with Morgan sitting alone on the other side.

Lyric looked at the menu and her eye caught on a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. "Ooh! Mama Lyric knows what she's getting!"

Morgan and Reid stared at her.

"What?"

Reid blushed and looked away while Morgan burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Mama Lyric, huh?"

"Oops...Didn't know I said that out loud...Disregard that part."

"Why are you and Garcia not best friends?"

"Oh wait, I couldn't subject my Baby Girl to this kind of insanity."

Lyric smirked and looked at the menu again. "Hey well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two love it."

"You're fun, I'll give you that."

Lyric smiled, digging into her pancakes when they arrived. Spencer enjoyed his coffee, listening to the two agents go back and forth about music. Reid had nothing against soul music, he actually enjoyed some of it, seeing how the majority of it had classical influence whether the artist and listeners realized that fact.

"Come on, I'm Real is such a good song."

"Yeah, but I just don't like that J Lo is singing it. It's not that she's not real, but she's not the kind of real that the song describes." Morgan reasons, taking a drink of his coffee.

Lyric sighed, nodding her head and switching the conversation to a different song. "What about Moulin Rouge?"

"Better when La Belle did it, if you ask me, Rookie."

"I agree, but the newer version sounds nice too. And as much as I don't really like Christina Aguilera, you know besides Beautiful, she did good on that song. Although I think Pink could've totally done her parts just as well if not better." She seemed to not like girls who pretended to be slutty in order to gain fans.

Morgan thought a moment and smirked, taking another drink of his coffee and polishing off his stack of pancakes. "Hey, kids. How's about we go take another visit to the club tonight? That way we can see if these songs are fit for dancing."

Reid scoffed. "No way I'm going back there. The last time we went, you brought back the wrong drinks and almost got Lyric drunk. Nope, no way I'm babysitting you both."

"Okay then. I'll face the nightlife sober and you two can have your fun."

"Hmmm...Free drinks? I'm in." Lyric responded with a smile Morgan's way, raising a forkful of her pancakes to Reid's lips. "Come on, try some. Bet you'll love them and order some to go."

Reid, knowing she'd only persist in typical Lyric fashion took a bite of her pancakes and chewed, his face lighting up. "I forgot how good chocolate chip pancakes taste. Oh and, sure Morgan. I'll come." Reid shot him a look once he smirked at the two while Lyric practically split the last of her stack between her and Spencer. It just looked amusing.

Later that night the three agents showed up at the local night club and walked in together, Morgan going straight to the dance floor after ordering the refreshments for his friends.

Lyric and Spencer occupied the bar stools Morgan left them at, Lyric knocking back a couple Sangrias and Reid taking a few shots of Brandy that had him light on his feet.

The two spent half the night giggling like loons at the bar and the other half on the dance floor, dancing like they belonged in one of those music videos that was only showed later at night.

After a while, Morgan began watching the two, relieved to see them relaxed but worried about the direction they were going if they didn't check their inebriated brains before they ended up in one compromising position. He wanted them to hook up, but not like this. He was hoping the drinks loosened them up ONLY.

He apologized to the women he was dancing with and walked over to the pair, tapping Reid on the shoulder.

"...Morgan! Hey Lyric, it's Morgan. He's come to join us."

Lyric giggled like a schoolgirl and shook her head. "Oh no...It's just me and you, Reidy. No sandwich!"

At the mention of the word sandwich, the two cracked up, leaving Morgan to wonder what could be so amusing about the word sandwich.

_Oh, wait...That's the liquor talking. Alright, time to get these two home._

He dragged them both out of the nightclub by their wrists like children and piled them both into the backseat...where they proceeded to make out with each other.

Morgan couldn't believe his eyes. Pretty Boy had his hand on Rookie's thigh while Lyric tangled her slender fingers in Reid's hair and tugged him closer. He needed to get them to separate but he wasn't quite sure how. He could try the water trick though, they weren't dogs.

He chuckled at that thought, getting into the driver's seat and driving to Reid's apartment building. Maybe if he could get Pretty Boy out first, he'd regain his composure enough to end the teenager like make out session.

"Pretty Boy, this is your stop." Morgan called into the back seat, reaching back and slapping Reid on the shoulder, causing him to pull away from the kiss.

"Oh, alright. Come on Lyric..." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the truck much to Morgan's surprise.

The very tipsy agent climbed out behind Reid, clinging to his arm to steady herself, not realizing he was swaying on his feet as well.

Morgan thought about getting out and forcing the two apart, but he had faith that Reid would pull back before it went too far. Drunk or not, he was still the most dedicated agent he knew. Besides Hotch of course.

He prayed to God that those two came to their senses before they did anything rash. He knew they had a crush on each other, but he didn't want them to end up having a drunken hook up. That was never a way to start a relationship. He sighed and pulled away from the curb after watching the two of them enter the building.

Reid put his key in his lock and pushed his door open, wrapping his arms around Lyric's waist and reattaching himself to her soft lips.

She hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and running her fingers through his hair.

The two ended up stumbling through the house and to Reid's bedroom where he unceremoniously tossed Lyric onto his bed by accident, a small giggle escaping her.

"Wow...Who knew we'd end up like this. Especially after the dream I had about you..."

Reid stopped and looked down at the young woman on his bed. "You had a dream about me? What was it about?" He drunkenly asked, rubbing his head and laying down beside her, peppering her neck with kisses.

"Well, we were in the bullpen. And you grabbed me, and lifted me onto your desk before taking me right then and there. We didn't get much paperwork done but we were working alright..." She purred, climbing into Reid's lap and caressing his cheek with her hand. "I know I'm a little drunk right now. But I do find you incredibly attractive...So; let's not waste a perfect night."

Spencer nodded and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her down into a deep kiss and gently placing her on her back. He trailed his hand down her body and lifted her skirt a bit, Lyric quickly reaching her hand down to clamp around his wrist.

Spencer sighed. "Oh no, you're having second thoughts..."

"No, no. Just let me..." She sat up, unzipping her dress and slipping it off, laying back and pulling Spencer on top of her again. "Okay, now..."

Spencer smiled in relief and went back to kissing her slowly and passionately. Having cooled down from their initial hot and heavy pace earlier. They slowly stripped their clothes off and gazed into each other's eyes as Spencer grabbed a condom from his bedside table and lined himself up at her entrance, giving a gentle thrust.

Lyric's eyes fluttered closed and she reached up a hand to his shoulder gripping tightly and arching her back into him, a light gasp escaping her parted lips.

Spencer leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently and stroking her cheek gently. "Lyric...are you?"

"No...It's just been a while..." She lied, averting her eyes and sniffling a bit. Not out of sadness or discomfort, but the emotional intensity of the situation. "Just keep going..."

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Spencer lets the lie slide, waiting a bit before asking if he should continue. When Lyric looks him right in the eye and gives a nod, he slides in slowly before pulling out and giving a slow but loving thrust back in.

Lyric wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small whimper and sigh of pleasure, her chest feeling warmer with each thrust she felt from the man above her.

Spencer had had sex before but it never quite felt like...this. So, connected and intimate. Sure sex always felt great for him, but he liked the emotional connection he was feeling. Even in his drunken haze he could feel it and with each thrust he felt a warmth grow inside of him, starting with his chest and settling in his stomach like a bunch of butterflies. He wondered if Lyric felt the same, so he decided to ask her.

"Lyric...Do you feel that?"

Her breathe hitched at the question and she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah...It feels good." She somehow knew he wasn't asking about the physical aspect. Spencer didn't seem like the type to dwell on dirty talk anyway. She leaned her head back and moaned softly, turning her head away.

At one particularly deep thrust, Spencer groaned deeply, reaching down and turning Lyric's face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He needed to see her face, he needed to feel connected. He was addicted to that warm feeling and it lessened when he couldn't see her face.

Before both fell off that cliff together, he leaned down and placed his lips by her ear, whispering a soft, "I think I love you..."

Lyric shuddered at the words and clung to him tighter, closing her eyes.

_Oh Spencer..._

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know Reid would NEVER consume alcohol so irresponsibly. But, I needed to take some liberty for a bit. I needed for the encounter to have something they could both be ashamed about. Something they needed to blame the entire incident on. And no, it's not Morgan's fault. He had faith Reid would come to his senses. Which I'm sure you all were probably certain of. **

**Oh, and the reason why it wasn't super rough, all out getting it sex as I like to call it is: I needed them to focus on the emotional aspect of sex. It being Lyric's first time (Not that the stubborn lady was going to admit to that...) and Reid's first time that wasn't with someone he knew for literally a couple weeks. For some reason I just know he and Austin had something that lasted for at least a little bit... So yeah!**

_**Live Laugh Love**_

_**~LyricAiLove**_


	8. The Night After

**Alrighty! Let's see, I'm so very, very late and I apologize. Some stuff was going on, personal stuff. But I got through it and now I can update for you guys. **

**So...Without further ado, let's start the show!**

* * *

Lyric shifted gently in bed, moving her now tangled hair out of her face and snuggling into her pillow. Though this morning it felt quite different, definitely a lot warmer than normal. And it seemed to be moving a bit underneath her. She sat up and quirked a brow, coming face to face with Reid. She let out a shallow breath and scrambled to the other side of the bed, last night's events crashing over her and coming back in vivid flashbacks. She held the side of her head as a strong headache set in.

_Hangover_

Spencer stirred, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright light coming in through his bedroom curtain. He hissed and pulled his pillow over his head, the tell-tale signs of a hangover showing up. "Oh, I know it's not even remotely plausible but is it possible to turn down the sun?"

"Not at all..." Lyric answered from her corner of the mattress, cringing when Reid shot up into a sitting position and openly stared at her.

"...Am I having that dream again? Lyric, what are you doing...IN MY BED?!" The doctor shrieked, reaching out and touching her leg to make sure he really wasn't dreaming. Or that his still somewhat inebriated brain hadn't created a post sleep illusion.

Lyric shook her head and went to remove herself from his bed; suddenly noticing that she was buck naked and that most of her clothes occupied Reid's side of the room. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed one of his old T-shirts, tossing to her which she accepted with a nod of gratitude. "Um, I'm gonna borrow your shower, put on my clothes and see if I can find a way to my own apartment so I can find something decent to wear." She chuckled nervously and slipped on the shirt, bolting to the bathroom to avoid the inevitable conversation that was sitting there like the biggest elephant in the room.

Spencer sat in his bed stunned, not sure what to say. He too remembered what had happened last night and he had to touch his heart and let out a weak sigh, remembering how it had felt. Sure, they were both very drunk and that never amounted to anything good when it came to a sexual encounter, and sure he'd made a horrible mistake in drinking that much in the first place, but the biggest thing that worried him was the hazy memory of him whispering a soft, 'I love you' to her before passing out afterwards. Spencer had never felt more embarrassed and idiotic in his life. The insensitivity of doing something so reckless, truly reminded him of why he usually chose to skip out on the club after work.

Lyric had leaned against the bathroom door after closing it and rubbed her hands along her arms, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering. She'd slept with Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid. On top of that she kept replaying what he'd said to her afterwards over and over again in her mind. "He was drunk...He didn't mean it..." She bit her lip, trying to calm her heart that was practically beating out of her chest. She decided to quickly jump in the shower and get out before she fainted from shock.

After taking her shower and an awkward situation where she had forgotten her clothes in the bedroom before going in the bathroom. (You know where I'm going with this...) Lyric got out of Reid's apartment without further incident, leaving the other agent to get ready for work.

Spencer quickly took his shower, letting the scalding hot water be his punishment for basically devouring his coworker the night before. He just couldn't stomach the fact that he'd let himself lose control like that.

_Garcia was right. For a genius I can be so dumb sometimes..._

He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, walking to the sink and brushing his teeth. He was brushing a bit roughly, moving his brush over his teeth harder with every thought about Lyric that entered his mind. He had to stop thinking about her.

"This isn't healthy...I'm becoming borderline obsessed..." He rinsed out his mouth and quickly fixed his hair, going to get dressed.

As he walked into the bullpen, Spencer looked around for Lyric, spotting her at her desk and blushing profusely. He knew it wasn't right to avoid her; they needed to really talk about what happened. But he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Morgan picked up on the tension and smirked, tapping Reid on the shoulder. "Hey Pretty Boy. What happened between you two last night?"

Reid looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "Don't worry about it. Nothing happened."

Morgan got serious at that moment. "Good. Drunken hookups never work out. My advice, count your blessings you two pumped your breaks and decided to call it a night."

"Yeah, of course. I could tell you all the risks of drunken hookups."

"No thanks, kid. Think I'll pass." Morgan chuckled and went back to his work, shaking his head.

Lyric looked up from her work and blushed, noticing that Reid kept glancing at her. At one point their eyes met but both of them quickly looked away.

After hours of playing essentially the most intense game of eye tag, they both got up at the same time, walking to the break room.

Lyric shakily refilled her coffee mug, leaning against the counter and nervously looking up at Reid.

"We...Did we...?"

Reid took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes..."

Lyric couldn't hold back the blush that spread across her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? I'm the genius, I should have stopped myself before I got drunk. I don't usually do things like that."

"But I pushed you." She interrupted, blurting it out and regretting so quite quick. "Look, let's pretend none of that happened."

"But, Lyric. I don't even know if I used a condom..." Spencer was now whispering in case someone heard.

"No, you did. That part I remember. Including...certain parts about everything else."

Spencer cleared his throat and looked away. "You said it wasn't your first time but I don't think that's the truth." He paused, giving her a chance to say something, which she didn't so he continued. "You paused before you said no and the whole time you stayed quiet besides a few moans of pleasure. That shows you're not completely settled in your sexuality, not comfortable yet."

Lyric turned red, looking away and sighing. "It's true...I was a virgin. Just...I at least would want to remember the entire experience. Not small glimpses. I've always wanted it to be a beautiful experience. While it seemed to be an intimate and slow experience, I wanted to be able to recall it forever."

"...Post hangover amnesia doesn't linger forever, soon you'll be able to remember."

"Hope so...Even though that's not how I wanted it to go, I still want to know how it felt and how it made me...feel." She wraps her arms around herself and shivers a bit.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, it's just, every time I think about it, I get these small shudders. It's like my body remembers something I don't..."

* * *

**Will Reid clear everything up for Lyric?**

**Will Lyric remember the rest of the ordeal on her own?**

**I know...that should have been a part of this chapter but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Sorry guys. Ehehe...**

**So, Reid feels so bad about having sex with her and Lyric feels bad about many things. But I'll let you all judge for yourself what that is in the meantime. **

**Also...Pretty soon, Reid is going to find out Lyric's real name. Now, I haven't decided what that is yet, but if you guys have any ideas, put them out there. Remember, the name has to be something that either isn't normally used as a name or embarrassing. **

**Drop me something in a review, I'll be asking some people as well.**


End file.
